


Jealous

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Nagito is not romantically interested in Makoto, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, a lot of set up for some smut, he just loves hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: It's only natural for Nagito to be fascinated with Naegi, the embodiment of hope. That doesn't stop Hajime from being jealous.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This began because I had one small idea of Hajime being jealous of the way Nagito acts around Makoto. Then I had to come up with why they would be interacting. Then it became this. There are a lot of my own personal headcanons for post dr3 in this. Maybe on day I'll develop it more. 
> 
> Also, Nagito isn't sick (anymore) in this. Maybe a similar situation to my Nagito Cure fic happened. idk. I just don't want my boy being sick.

The yearly visits from Makoto Naegi and other Future Foundation had started three years ago, shortly after the Final Killing Game and the Remnants being joined by Ryota Mitarai.

The first visit had discussed what would happen to them now. It had been decided that the Future Foundation would announce that the Remnants of Despair were dead. It meant none of them could go home, except for Mitarai, but the world was terrified of them. It was the best thing to do. The group had since made their home on Jabberwock Island, doing their best to recover from everything.

The last year had been the best in Hajime’s point of view. They were all moving further towards recovery, though it would still take some time, possibly the rest of their lives. From a personal point of view, things were going well for Hajime too. He and Nagito had finally sorted themselves out and had started a relationship, to the relief of all the others who had been watching them pining.

The residents of Jabberwock Island were waiting as their visitors disembarked from the boat. Things were usually the same, so everyone was looking forward to something breaking up the monotony. Naegi came off the boat first, smiling at everyone, followed by Kirigiri and Togami, and a couple of other Future Foundation members that they didn’t recognise or didn’t remember.

Naegi was as bright and positive as ever, greeting everyone warmly. Togami was just as cold as he’d always been, even sending a glare towards the Ultimate Imposter, even though Imposter had been living as himself the best he could for the past three years. Hajime supposed that Togami was still pissed off about his name and image being used.

Kirigiri greeted Hajime coolly, and with her suggestion, they all moved towards the central administration building. On the way, Nagito walked with Naegi, hanging on every word the guy said.

The annual visits had many reasons. The Future Foundation kept a close eye on the group that had once been Ultimate Despair, and were the ones that shipped them all their needs. This visit was a face to face visit to make sure that none of them had slipped back to Despair. It was also to have a look at any projects that group had worked on.

As part of the deal with Future Foundation, they had to do work for the betterment of humanity, and more importantly, for the Future Foundation. There were various things the group worked on, but most of the main work was left to Hajime, who still had Izuru Kamakura’s talents, and the others assisting him.

The final reason for the visit, though other than Naegi, the Future Foundation didn’t see it as a good one, was so that the group at Jabberwock Island could have outside contact for even a short time. There would always be a party the final night of the Foundation’s visit

When they reached the administration building, they found a meeting room to sit in together. They were updated with hose everything was in the world, with a heavy focus on the Novoselic nation for Sonia. It seemed that the world really had been moving on.

As the meeting progressed, Hajime could see Nagito paying a lot of attention to Naegi. Hajime knew that Nagito had a fascination with Naegi, a mix of also being a Lucky student while being named Ultimate Hope, but it hadn’t been so forced into his face before. Nagito had chosen to sit right next to Naegi, and his smile grew even wider when Naegi so much as shifted in his seat.

Hajime’s grip on his pen tightened.

After the main meeting was finished, Hajime stayed behind to discuss the financial situation with Kirigiri and Togami. Everyone else left, except for Nagito and Naegi. As Hajime tried to concentrate on what Kirigiri and Togami were saying about the individual and group stipends, and the limitations on what they could order with their shipments, he was brought out of it as he heard Nagito laugh at something Naegi said, giving Naegi a dazzling smile that he only ever gave Hajime.

Hajime’s pen snapped.

Ink started leaking over the table as everyone in the room turned to look at him.

“Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes,” Hajime muttered, his cheeks going pink in embarrassment. He went out of the room quickly to find a cloth to start cleaning the table, noting that some ink had gotten on his shirt and would definitely stain.

When he’d finished cleaning, Nagito was back to smiling at Naegi.

* * *

Nagito had eagerly volunteered to show Naegi around the islands to see the changes they had made for themselves. Seeing Nagito so eager to spend more time with Naegi had Hajime agree to tag along, though he wasn’t as happy about it as Nagito was. Hajime didn’t want to spend the whole day watching Nagito flirt with Naegi right in front of him.

They first went around the island that the hotel was on. The airport was as unused as ever, with the Future Foundation refusing to allow airplanes anywhere near the Remnants of Despair, not wanting them to have an easy way to escape. The airport had mostly been closed off, and they were still considering what they were going to do with the area.

The Rocketpunch Market had basically just become a huge storage area for the group, while the ranch was a community farm. Gundham had been working on a breeding program with the cows and chickens on the ranch, and it was where the group got most of their fresh meat, eggs, and milk from for meals. Sonia helped his the most, though Teruteru pitched in, his love of food and cooking lending itself to where the food came from.

On the second island, the pharmacy was kept well stocked by Mikan, and she had set up a small nurse’s office there as well. The library was also well-kept, Nagito looking after it primarily due to his love of books. Nagito very proudly showed Naegi his work in the library, how he kept it sorted and had a very effective lending system.

By the time they got to the third island, Hajime was frustrated. He had barely said a word, and Nagito hadn’t so much as looked at him, so caught up in Naegi. They went around, showing what had been done, how the hospital had been redeveloped for modern purposes, the redesign of the motel that Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Sonia had taken charge of. The music venue had been changed to Ibuki’s very specific stipulations, wanting the perfect place to perform. The movie theatre was also well-kept, with different movies being sent every so often with the shipments so that they could have something different to do.

The theme park island had been mostly avoided the past three years. It had been left alone for so long that the upkeep was going to be a lot of work. Every so often when he was bored, Kazuichi would make his way over to work on different rides, but it was definitely not to the point where anything was usable, as much as Nagito really wanted to go on a rollercoaster with Naegi.

The last island was where a lot of the projects for the Future Foundation were. The factory was used a lot after Kazuichi designed a new machine, or to make things the Future Foundation ordered. Unlike the simulation, there was no military base on Jabberwock Island, and, if there ever had been, it certainly would have been destroyed before letting the Remnants of Despair anywhere near it. The Future Foundation was very careful about what they let the group have access to.

Currently the factory was being used to build more e-handbooks, based on the ones they had once used at Hope’s Peak (when they were really at school), but with extra functionality that Hajime and Kazuichi had developed.

“We’re getting new students in soon, so this will be helpful,” Naegi said, looking at one of the e-handbooks.

“Students?” Hajime asked.

“Oh, have I not mentioned it before? We reopened Hope’s Peak a couple of years ago. Technically I don’t work for the Future Foundation anymore, I’m the headmaster,” Naegi said.

“What are you doing here then?” Hajime asked, frowning. If he wasn’t here, Nagito wouldn’t be looking at him the way he was!

“Well, I asked to keep working with you guys. Most of the Future Foundation was relieved, I’m one of the only ones willing to,” Makoto said.

“Naegi-kun willingly chose to keep working with us?” Nagito asked, his eyes lighting up, “Naegi-kun truly is the Ultimate Hope, a wonderful person!” Naegi flushed under Nagito’s praised, and Hajime grit his teeth.

“Well, I felt a responsibility,” Naegi said, going back to looking at the e-handbook, “Anyway, that’s why these visits are always during a school break.”

“Hadn’t noticed,” Hajime muttered, trying to push down his anger as Nagito looked at Naegi as if he hung the stars.

The tour finished back at the administration building to Hajime’s relief. He couldn’t stand watching Nagito interact with Naegi anymore, so he walked away, knowing that they wouldn’t notice he had disappeared.

* * *

In fact, Nagito had noticed when his boyfriend disappeared without a word. He quickly ending his conversation with Naegi-kun, and went to look for Hajime, wondering why Hajime had been acting so strange and distant all day.

Nagito was about to walk up the steps to the hotel restaurant when he heard a conversation, and he stopped himself.

“You think I didn’t notice that something was bothering my soul friend?” the voice that was clearly Kazuichi said.

“It’s nothing,” was Hajime’s reply, though it was clear that he was bothered by something.

“I’m not accepting that answer, come on, tell me,” Kazuichi replied. Nagito could hear Hajime’s heavy sigh.

“It’s Nagito,” Hajime said. Nagito frowned, wondering what he could possibly have done. He thought everything was fine.

“What?” Kazuichi’s surprise reflected Nagito’s feelings, “I thought you two were doing well.”

“We are, it’s just – no, it’s stupid,” Hajime said. Frustration ran through Nagito’s body. Nothing Hajime felt could ever be stupid. He heard Kazuichi clap Hajime on the back.

“Well, luckily for you, I’ve had a lot of stupid thoughts too,” Kazuichi said, “And you’ve always encouraged me to talk about my problems. Come on, talk to me.” Hajime groaned.

“Fine. Nagito keeps flirting with Naegi in front of me and it bothers me,” Hajime said. Nagito took a step back, frowning. Flirting? With Naegi-kun? Was that how Hajime saw it?

“The dude is obsessed with hope, but I doubt he’s flirting,” Kazuichi said.

“I know what I saw,” Hajime said darkly.

“Listen, I may not understand Nagito, or your relationship with him, because he is a very weird person, but I do know how he looks at you, and has for three years. All of us know how much he adores you. You’re probably reading into things too much. You know what Nagito can be like with talent and hope, and Naegi represents that,” Kazuichi said. Silence followed, before Hajime broke it.

“What the fuck happened to Kazuichi Soda?” Hajime asked, and Nagito tried to stifle a giggle.

“I guess I just hang out with this really wise dude named Hajime,” Kazuichi said, “Listen, man, just talk to your crazy boyfriend, I’m sure you can sort it out.”

At this, Nagito realised he had a few options. He could go up there right now and clear everything up with Hajime. He could wait for Hajime to come to him while Nagito tried to be less enthusiastic around Naegi-kun. Or he could really rile Hajime up by purposefully flirting with Naegi-kun.

A grin spread across Nagito’s face as he made his way back to his cottage.

* * *

It was the final day of the visit, and the group had spent most of the day setting things up for a party in the hotel area. It was nice for them to have something a bit different to do and plan. Teruteru had spent the day in the kitchen cooking a bunch of dishes while everyone else worked to clean and decorate the pool, restaurant, and hotel lobby areas.

The party had now begun, everyone spread around different areas. Hajime sat on one of the loungers by the pool, talking to Fuyuhiko, and spotted Nagito with Naegi on the other side of the pool. Was Nagito feeding Naegi a cupcake?

Hajime gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to go over there and drag Nagito away, it wouldn’t do to make a scene. Instead, he chose to move up to the restaurant so he wouldn’t have to see it.

In the restaurant he got himself some food from the buffet and sat with Akane and Nekomaru. Akane was eating heartily, and greeted Hajime through a mouth full of food. Hajime ate slowly, and was nearly finished with his plate when he heard giggling at the next table. He looked over to see Nagito and Naegi, sitting with Togami and Kirigiri. Hajime didn’t notice the other two, his focus entirely on Nagito and Naegi.

Nagito was sitting extremely close to Naegi, the bright smile that had always been for Hajime on his face. He was giggling as he encouraged Naegi to eat different things that Teruteru had cooked.

“Hey, careful there!” Akane exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Hajime’s left hand. In it, a metal fork had bended to a near 90 degree angle.

“Oh,” Hajime said, putting the fork down, “I’ll see if I can fix it tomorrow.”

“If you can do that to a fork, I’d love to see what you’d be like in a fight!” Akane said.

“Oh, no, I don’t really like to fight,” Hajime said quietly, and grabbed his plate and bent fork. He moved into the kitchen, placing his plate down and leant against the wall. He needed to get his head together. Kazuichi had probably been right, Nagito did have his particular obsession with hope and luck. It wasn’t anything to be concerned about.

It was nothing. Besides, Naegi would be gone the next day. Then he could talk to Nagito. Even if Nagito wasn’t interested in Naegi romantically, it was still important to communicate. Hajime groaned, putting his head in his hands. He was being stupid.

After taking a deep breath, Hajime went back into the restaurant. Nagito and Naegi had disappeared. Good, that would give Hajime some room to think for a moment.

Having finished eating, Hajime decided to go down to the hotel lobby to see who was hanging around there. He immediately regretted that decision as he walked into the lobby and saw Nagito and Naegi playing the arcade game in there. The two were working as a team, and Hajime knew that with their luck combined, they would be doing extremely well.

Nagito was still far too close to Naegi.

Hajime clenched his hands tightly, trying to calm himself down, closing his eyes.

“Oh, Hajime!”

Hajime opened his eyes to see Nagito standing in front of him, smiling. The game had clearly finished, and Naegi was wandering away.

“Are you okay, Hajime?” Nagito asked, cocking his head to the right, looking at Hajime in innocent concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hajime replied.

“Are you sure?” Nagito asked, “You look a little green.”

The pieces connected in Hajime’s mind, and he met Nagito’s eyes with a glare, crossing his arms.

“You – you shit!” Hajime exclaimed. Nagito’s smile became more amused.

“It was nice, knowing you were so jealous,” Nagito said. Hajime shook his head.

“You’re an asshole,” he said, pulling Nagito into his arms and kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, Nagito gave Hajime a faux-innocent look.

“Well, maybe you should punish me?” Nagito said lightly, and he cocked an eyebrow, grinning at Hajime.

“Hmm, maybe I should,” Hajime said, and grabbed Nagito’s hand, pulling him out of the lobby and towards the cottages.

“Oh, to our cottage then?” Nagito said in surprise.

“No, everyone will hear us, and as much as I don’t care, they will. I just want to get our things,” Hajime said.

“I’ve already moved our box to the motel,” Nagito said quietly, pressing himself against Hajime and pressing a kiss against his neck. Hajime closed his eyes, a shiver going down his spine.

“Oh, you really were planning this. You’ve been really bad,” Hajime said in a low voice. He turned around to pull Nagito in to another deep kiss, lightly biting on Nagito’s bottom lip as they broke the kiss.

“Hajime,” Nagito hissed, but Hajime didn’t reply, merely grabbed Nagito’s hand and dragged him away from the hotel. They reached the motel in record time, Nagito unlocking the room he’d already prepared. As he opened the door, Hajime pushed him on to the bed, kicking the door close as he kissed Nagito desperately.

Nagito sighed against Hajime’s lips, whining when Hajime abruptly broke away from him.

“Strip,” Hajime said in an authoritative tone. Nagito sat up, reaching up and pulling at Hajime’s shirt.

“Isn’t it more fun to take off each other’s clothes?” Nagito asked in a playful tone.

“I said strip, Komaeda,” Hajime said firmly. Nagito let out a heavy breath, but obeyed Hajime’s orders. Very quickly he was naked, standing in front of the bed, waiting for Hajime. Hajime had also removed his clothes, and was eyeing Nagito up and down.

“On your hands and knees on the bed,” Hajime instructed. Nagito nodded, quickly following Hajime’s directions. As he did so, Hajime started rummaging through their box, and pulled out a paddle.

“You’ve been misbehaving, Nagito,” Hajime said quietly, “You seem to have forgotten who owns you.”

“No I haven’t,” Nagito said.

“Are you disagreeing with me?” Hajime asked sternly, “I’m really going to have to punish you.” He brought the paddle down, hitting Nagito’s ass with it lightly, as Nagito whined.

“Now, what do you say?” Hajime asked coolly.

“I-I’m sorry?” Nagito asked.

“Wrong,” Hajime replied, bringing the paddle back down on Nagito’s ass, eliciting another whine from Nagito.

“Ha-Hajime,” Nagito choked out.

“Who do you belong to?” Hajime hissed.

“Hajime. I’m Hajime’s,” Nagito said, panting lightly.

“Hm,” Hajime mused, looking down at his boyfriend, “I’m not convinced.” He brought the paddle down a third time, a satisfying smacking noise being heard as Nagito whined again.

“I belong to – to Hajime,” Nagito panted out.

“That’s right,” Hajime said, satisfied, “Now turn around and lie on your back.” Nagito nodded, eagerly following Hajime’s instructions as Hajime went back into the box. He came back with a silicone cock ring, and rolled it down Nagito’s length, desire running through him. Nagito’s breathing became raspy as his eyes clouded over.

Without thought, Nagito reached down, brushing his hand against his cock, but Hajime smacked his hand away.

“No touching. Do I have to tie you up?” Hajime said sharply. Nagito’s eyes widened, and he nodded.

“Yes,” Nagito said eagerly, and Hajime raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

“Well, if you think it’s needed,” Hajime said, went back into the box and grabbing a couple of ties that had been repurposed for this months ago. Carefully, Hajime tied Nagito’s hands to the headboard of the bed, Nagito making pleasing whimpering noises as he did so.

“Now be careful. With enough force your mechanical arm could break free, and I’d have to punish you more,” Hajime whispered, and pressed a kiss just below Nagito’s ear, making Nagito shoving slightly.

“I’ll be good,” Nagito breathed. Hajime snorted disbelievingly.

“I don’t think you know how to,” Hajime said, amused. Nagito gave Hajime an innocent smile, but with him all tied up, it really didn’t have the desired effect.

Hajime kissed Nagito, moving from Nagito’s lips towards his neck, sucking against Nagito’s neck eagerly. Nagito sighed and let out a soft moan. Hajime broke away from Nagito, smiling as he went into the box again, pulling out a cock ring.

Hajime crawled back on to the bed, stretching the cock ring and pulling it over Nagito’s cock, reaching the base and securing it. Nagito let out a soft whine as the cock ring was put in place and Hajime gave his cock a soft tug.

Hajime moved his way back up the bed, kissing Nagito deeply, their hard cocks pressing together as Hajime tugged at Nagito’s hair. Nagito moaned into Hajime’s mouth, his wrists struggling against the silk tie.

Hajime moved back to Nagito’s neck, taking some of the skin between his teeth, sucking and nipping. He worked hard to make an obvious mark, showing that Nagito belonged to Hajime, and only Hajime.

When he was satisfied with the mark left, he kissed Nagito’s lips once more before moving down his chest, pressing soft kisses in a line down to his left nipple. Hajime’s tongue swiped over the nipple, and he sucked it into his mouth, enjoying the desperate noises Nagito was making. He then moved over to the right nipple, giving it equal attention before pressing kisses down Nagito’s belly.

Hajime continued with the soft kisses down Nagito’s belly, moving his way down to his groin. Before reaching Nagito’s cock, he pressed a kiss against Nagito’s inner thigh, nipping slightly, smirking at Nagito’s soft gasp. From between Nagito’s legs, Hajime looked up towards his boyfriend, taking in Nagito’s face. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth open and eye closed in pleasure. As Hajime watched, Nagito’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hajime?” Nagito questioned.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hajime whispered. Somehow, Nagito flushed even more, so Hajime decided to keep going, “Absolutely beautiful, and all mine,” Hajime grinned, and reached down, taking Nagito’s cock in his hand, “All of this is all for me.”

“Y-yes,” Nagito panted, “All for you H-Hajime.” Hajime smiled, stroking Nagito’s cock leisurely, watching as Nagito rested his head back against the pillow, letting out quiet gasps.

After a few strokes, Hajime ducked his head back down, and licked up Nagito’s cock, base to tip. Nagito gasped loudly, and Hajime took the tip into his mouth, suckling almost desperately. Nagito was moaning as Hajime took him deper into his mouth, until Nagito’s cock hit the back of Hajime’s throat. Practiced now, Hajime took it easily, focusing on pleasuring Nagito as much as possible.

“Ha-Hajime,” Nagito panted, “I need – I need to-”

Nagito’s voice cut off as Hajime moved away from his cock.

“No release for you yet,” Hajime said, “You’re being punished, remember?” Nagito sighed, but made no voice of complaint as Hajime moved back up to face him, kissing him deeply. Lying half on top of Nagito, Hajime’s thigh brushed against Nagito’s cock as they kissed, the contact causing Nagito to moan into Hajime’s mouth.

“Hmm,” Hajime pondered, pulling back from Nagito, “Seeing you like this has got me riled up. I think you need to help me.”

“Help?” Nagito asked. Hajime smirked, and moved so he was sitting on Nagito’s abdomen, carefully so he was putting all his weight on him.

“I’ve been giving you all sorts of attention, but I’m being left neglected,” Hajime said, gesturing down to where his cock was hard against Nagito.

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Nagito agreed, as Hajime moved further towards Nagito, slowly positioning himself so that Nagito could take his cock into his mouth. He watched, satisfied, as Nagito’s mouth enveloped his cock, and choked out a moan.

“You’re so talented with that mouth,” Hajime said, smirking down at the other boy, “Maybe you’re the Ultimate Cocksucker as well as the Ultimate Luck.” Nagito flushed slightly, and started to suck more desperately.

Hajime’s fingers curled into the white hair, his praise of Nagito turning to unintelligible moans. Nagito moaned around Hajime, the vibrations going up his cock and a shiver going down his back.

“Na-Nagito, I’m close,” Hajime stuttered out, and Nagito sped up his ministrations slightly until Hajime came, letting out a final cry. Hajime moved, lying on the bed next to Nagito and kissing him.

“You’re so good for me,” Hajime whispered against Nagito’s lips, running his fingers slowly down Nagito’s chest and abdomen, pressing soft kisses against Nagito’s face. Nagito closed his eyes, enjoying the soft affection Hajime was bestowing.

Hajime’s soft kisses slowly started to move down, and Nagito’s eyes opened against as he felt cold fingers press against his ass. Hajime’s fingers were covered in lube as he slowly pushed one in Nagito’s hole, Nagito shuddering slightly and moaning.

“Look at you,” Hajime said quietly, moving his finger slowly, “All open for me, naked and beautiful on the bed. Only I can see you like this.”

“Mmm, yes,” Nagito moaned, “Only you.” With a smile, Hajime added a second finger, stretching Nagito out further, enjoying the moans that were getting louder.

Hajime watched Nagito carefully as he added a third finger, watching the pleasure and happiness flash across his face.

“Ah, Hajime,” Nagito moaned, “More, please.”

“I bet you’re wanting me inside you, hm?” Hajime asked.

“Yes. Please. Please,” Nagito begged. Hajime shook his head, still moving his fingers inside Nagito.

“I’m not quite ready for that, and I don’t think you’ve been punished enough,” Hajime said. He wasn’t lying. Though his own cock had certainly perked up a little bit in interest, he certainly wasn’t ready to fuck Nagito. Instead, Hajime pulled out a dildo from their box, and covered the silicone toy in lube.

“Ha – hng,” Nagito’s words were cut off with a pleasured scream as Hajime shoved the dildo into Nagito, thrusting it in and out. The room filled with Nagito’s screamed moans, and Hajime enjoyed watching Nagito completely under his thrall, having lost control, his wrists fighting against the silk as the dildo hit the right spot over and over.

Nagito had now started crying in pleasure, begging for release, but Hajime shook his head, his own cock hard and leaking. Hajime slowly pulled the dildo out of Nagito, and kissed Nagito deeply before lining himself up with Nagito’s entrance, slathered with lube.

The first thrust had all the blood rush away from Hajime’s head, with Nagito sobbing, crying, screaming for more, for some relief. Hajime continued to thrust, his moans mingling with Nagito’s as the pair climbed further to release.

When Hajime could feel that he was close to orgasm, he moved his fingers towards Nagito’s cock, and slowly started to remove the cock ring. Nagito sobbed in relief as he realised what was happening.

“Come for me,” Hajime whispered as the cock ring was removed, and Nagito let go with a loud moan, his muscles tightening around Hajime, causing Hajime’s own orgasm. Breathing heavily, Hajime pulled himself out of his boyfriend, and lay half on top of him.

Hajime let his heartbeat and breathing return to normal before getting off the bed and grabbing a cloth.

“Let’s clean you up,” Hajime said quietly, taking the damp cloth and wiping Nagito, untying his hands. Nagito closed his eyes as Hajime continued his ministrations. When Hajime was satisfied with them both being cleaned up a bit more, he settled in to the bed, pulling Nagito into his arms and kissing the side of his forehead.

“I love you,” Hajime whispered.

“Mm, love you too,” Nagito replied, slightly sleepily.

“And you are your own person, I don’t own you and no one else does,” Hajime said. Nagito nodded.

“My own person. Not Hajime’s,” Nagito agreed. Hajime smiled, satisfied, holding Nagito close as the pair fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, as they saw off their Future Foundation visitors, the hickeys on Nagito’s throat were clear on display. Hajime’s arm was firmly around Nagito as they bade farewell, and Nagito barely looked at Naegi, a soft, satisfied smile instead aimed at Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few notes that I feel I should address even though it's not necessary  
\- Hajime's refractory period seemed short. Let's just say Kamakura hand wavy stuff and move on.   
\- These two are in a well established relationship, they have a safe word.   
\- Cock ring may have been used for too long. Please remember the recommendation is no longer than half an hour.   
\- I hope I got the lube point across. Lube is important.   
\- I refer to all the SDR2 cast with their given names personally, except for Soda, who I also refer to as Soda, but I didn't think Hajime would if he was using given names for everyone else, so I forced myself to write Kazuichi. It was weird. Why do I use given names for everyone else except Soda? No idea.   
\- It's not mentioned because I deleted the scene referring to it because it was unnecessary, but I wrote it with the idea of Makoto and Byakuya being together (maybe I'll write some Naegami at some point, we'll see). But it really doesn't matter about Makoto's relationship status. Nagito is only interested in Makoto as a person, Hajime is the only one he has any romantic interest in (ever).
> 
> Come join my descent into Danganronpa fandom (just finished V3 the other day) over on my tumblr: Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  



End file.
